


Ladies of Arrow Week Drabbles - Day 1 - Family

by Emyblossom93



Series: Ladies Of Arrow Week [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Gen, LOAweek, Ladies of Arrow Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyblossom93/pseuds/Emyblossom93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set of 3 Drabbles for Ladies of Arrow Week on Tumblr (Theme: Family)</p>
<p>1. Felicity channels her inner stitch.<br/>2. Zoe lives without her father.<br/>3. Sara wonders about motherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies of Arrow Week Drabbles - Day 1 - Family

**1.**

Felicity had never really had a family. Well, maybe once upon a time when she was in preschool and her Father was still in the picture and her Mother didn't have abandonment issues. But, after her father had walked out, any semblance of family had gone out the window. So, instead she used to dream of what having a family was like. But it wasn't until years later that she was able to actually obtain that family.

She'd dreamt of protective brothers and a father who wouldn't let her down. And she'd managed to find that in Detective Lance and Roy and Diggs.

But what she had been most (happily) surprised by were the sisters she'd somehow managed to gain. From Laurel, gorgeous Laurel, to the younger Lance sister, Sara and her on-and-off again girlfriend Nyssa, Felicity had managed to bond with them in a way she hadn't thought previously possible. Even Diggle's baby momma/ex-wife /girlfriend Lyla had somehow managed to fit herself into Felicity's life (albeit by way of giving her one of  ARGUS' fancy-schmancy computers.)

Felicity hadn't even noticed what was happening until it was already too late. Her and Laurel already had designated movie nights, Lyla had somehow managed to convince her that'd she'd make a great Godmother to the Digglette, and for some reason whenever Nyssa and Sara came into town they thought it best to crash at her house. In her bed.

So, yeah, Felicity had managed to channel her inner Stitch and find a family all on her own. And it was one she was proud of.  
  
 **2.**

Zoe had never wondered too much about her absent father, he'd been a missing chunk of her life for as log as she could remember. She knew he was there, the hefty checks that came once a month (most going to a savings account) like clockwork proof of it. She'd only ever asked her mother about it once, but the woman  had merely given a vague answer about traveling a lot and it being too dangerous to dig into.

So she didn't. Way Zoe figured, if the only way her father wanted to be part of her life was by adding some financial stability so be it. Out of sight, out of mind, and good riddance.

And that's how her life had gone she was 17 and everything changed.  
She'd been at school when her mother had been shot, but she hadn't found out about it until hours later when she'd come home and found a complete stranger sitting on her couch.

"Hello Zoe," She'd began, "My name is Amanda Waller, I'm the ARGUS Agent in charge of your father's division. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."  
  
 **3.**  
  
Sara and Nyssa had discussed the possibility of one day having a kid together but, for the time being, both knew there was too much going on in their lives to consider bringing a child into it.  
  
But that didn't stop Sara from wondering what it would be like. Would they take turns when the baby woke them at all hours of the night? How would it look when Nyssa held the baby in the middle of the night, whispering soothing words in her mother tongue, the same way she did when Sara awaken screaming from night-terrors.  
  
No, Nyssa would make a wonderful mother (selfless, protective, understanding) it was herself that Sara had worries about. Sara had grown up selfish, taking what she wanted and damned the consequences. At least, until those consequences led her to a hellish island. And still, after that Sara felt she was far too broken, too much a ghost to ever help a tiny life grow.  
  
Until that is, she became acquainted with Team Arrow. And in then she found redemption. In Oliver and his eyes that still held kindness after all that had happened. In Diggle and the way he seemed to understand and accept in ways she hadn't thought possible. And in Felicity, she found a friend, a sister. Someone who gave anything and asked for thing in return. Someone who managed to let Sara see the good that was still in her - just buried under the darkness and blood.  
  
Someone who might, one day, be able to a mother.


End file.
